


Presto

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, 温馨色文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: 青梅竹马的Omega桃和Alpha纱夏还不是恋人，但因为旅行途中的一点意外就这样私定终身





	Presto

湊崎纱夏背着背包睡眼惺忪地站在车道旁房屋的阴影里，和妈妈一起等着爸爸将车子从车库里倒出来，单调的蝉鸣一阵阵响起，她掩住嘴，打了个大大的哈欠。

“昨天晚上没睡好吗？”妈妈关心道。

“嗯，”纱夏揉着脸哼哼唧唧地说，“做了好多梦，醒来全忘了。”

“打起精神来！”妈妈拍了拍纱夏的背，“等下可不能这幅样子出现在小姨面前。”

“小姨也去？”纱夏惊讶道。

“没跟你说吗？小姨一家跟我们一起。”

“诶……”纱夏想起早上起床，心脏诡异的猛跳，当时她就忐忑地预感到今天会发生些什么。托妈妈的福，她现在提起精神了。

车子停在她们面前，爸爸下车将行李搬进了尾厢。纱夏坐进后排座椅，问前座的妈妈：“到时候小姨他们也跟我们住同一个酒店吗？”

“当然了，久违的两家人一起家族度假。”爸爸说，“你是独子，小桃是你表亲，你们应该更亲近些才对——小时候你们玩得多好，爸爸带你们出去，别人看见了都问是不是双胞胎。”

纱夏简单地陈述一个事实：“爸爸，我们不再是小孩子了。”

她们是去年冬假里分化的，桃比她只早了几天。桃分化成了Omega，这在Beta家庭里很罕见；而同样诞生在Beta家庭里的纱夏，则分化成了Alpha，这一情况同样罕见。虽然两个人都是特殊性别，但恰好处在了磁石的两极，这让她们的关系变得有些不自然起来。

“在爸爸妈妈心目中，你们不管长到几岁，都永远是小孩子。”

纱夏有些无奈：“爸爸这说的是什么胡话呀……”

Beta总是无视Alpha和Omega本来就难言于口的烦恼，因为他们少了一种感官，这是优势，有时也是缺陷。有时候纱夏会幻想，要是桃突然在家族聚会时发热，而除了她们两个，谁都不会知道……然而这件事从没有发生，而且似乎永远也不会发生。桃有些丢三落四，这件事上却很小心，总是用信息素阻隔贴把脖子上的腺体区域牢牢捂住——或者是她爸爸妈妈非常珍惜她，将她好好地保护着。总之，纱夏一次也没有闻到过桃的信息素气息，一丝也没有。不过没有关系，纱夏喜欢收集香水，其中有很多款都能让纱夏想起她——有的夜晚，在睡前，纱夏会将香水喷在枕头上。

在车上睡了一会儿，纱夏醒过来，留意到旁边有辆车子正跟他们并肩行驶着，她按下车窗，望向它贴了膜而不透光的玻璃。

日光耀眼，一阵热风伴随着暑气呼呼吹了进来，将她的头发吹得扬起，纱夏用手按住。对面的车子落后几步，又追了上来，车子后座重新回到和纱夏并排的位置。

“纱夏，关上窗，冷气要跑掉了。”妈妈说道。

纱夏将拇指放在按钮上正要按，对面车子后排的车窗降下来了。平井桃新理了姬发，虽然纱夏在IG上看过了，但当面看见还是感觉新鲜。两个人对望着，桃的眼睛又黑又亮，笑着朝她挥手，她的笑容明亮灿烂，显得她有些傻乎乎的。纱夏朝她比枪，桃愣了一下，做着怪脸往后一仰。接着轮到桃朝纱夏比枪了，纱夏故意转开脸，笑着把玻璃升了上去，隔着贴了遮光膜的玻璃看着桃发懵的样子。等到纱夏再次将玻璃降下，调皮地露出眼睛望向桃，那边的桃就已经气呼呼地关上了车窗。纱夏看着对面望不穿的玻璃，也将车窗升上。现在她们谁也看不见谁了。

###

平井桃懒洋洋地躺在床上打手机游戏，听见房间外面敲门的声音，慢吞吞地挪到床边，双手撑在地毯上，一个倒立翻身下床，趿拉着拖鞋走去开门。

“哟，桃。”湊崎纱夏笑嘻嘻地出现在眼前，“不和他们一起去沙滩吗？”

“好热，好晒，好多人……”桃声音糯糯的，像是刚睡醒那样含混不清地说着，让开身。

“啊哈，我也是这么想的。”纱夏走进房间，靠在床尾坐下，身后的床垫发出沉闷的声音，是桃扑到了床上。

桃的手机又发出游戏里激烈的战斗音乐，纱夏百无聊赖，拿起遥控器对准定格在MTV台的电视机：“桃，要不要看点恐怖的？”

“敢转台就捶你。”桃在她身后凶巴巴地说。

纱夏闷闷不乐地把遥控器放下，仰起头叹气，张开手掌把垂在额侧的头发往后捋过去。她通常走到哪里都受欢迎，然而却总是在平井桃这里受挫，这一点使她十分气馁。她眨了眨眼，试图找回点面子：“我不是征求你意见嘛，桃干嘛这么凶，我是客人诶！”

桃一心一意打着游戏，听见纱夏的话，只是不耐烦地哼了哼。

“不管你了，我要叫room service。”纱夏发出“嘿咻”的声音，探身将桌子上的菜单拿过来，放在膝盖上坐着翻阅。

桃果然上钩，暂停了游戏，爬到床尾，在纱夏肩上探出头来：“有什么吃的？”

纱夏捂住菜单不让桃看：“桃一边吃一边打游戏的话会洒床上的，我一个人点来吃就好了。”

“我不会洒的哟。”桃做着怪脸，气人地摇晃着脑袋，越过纱夏伸手去抓那本菜单。纱夏回头一看，一眼望穿桃身上那宽大的T恤，吓了一跳：“喂，你的领口！”桃趁她松懈，使力一拽，把菜单抢到手。桃一边把衣服往后拽，一边得意洋洋地冲纱夏吐了吐舌头，后者叹了口气，趴在床尾试图倒着读菜单上的文字。

两个人点了单，等着冰淇淋来。桃想到什么，突然问：“你带了房卡吧？”

“当然带了，怎么啦？”

“等下让酒店记到你的房费上。”桃垂下睫毛。

“凭什么？”纱夏错愕地看着她。

“因为我不能让你白看。”

“明明是桃的领口自己垂下来的，我根本没想看好吧！”纱夏强烈抗议，“而且我只看到了1秒，不，0.1秒！”

正说着，她的手按到了地上的遥控器，电视机里发出奇怪的叫声，纱夏转头看见付费频道不堪入目的成人画面，赶紧拿起遥控器将电视关上。

两个人望着黑掉的电视机屏幕，桃先反应过来：“退房的时候要是这个扣费了，我就跟爸妈说是纱夏看的。”

“疯了吗？我是干嘛会在你房间看这种东西！”

“不然就这个，你自己选吧。”桃指着菜单。

纱夏怔了片刻，表情又变得从容起来，她有些自负地挑起唇角，露出一个狡黠的笑：“桃跟我交往的话，我就两个都可以认掉。”

这次轮到桃呆住了。

“怎么样？”纱夏凑上去，深蜜色的虹膜闪耀着诱人而危险的魔法，不怀好意地逼视她。

“交往五秒，”桃的视线游移着，躲开纱夏埋了捕兽夹般的眼神，“然后你承认这两个。”

纱夏表情毫不动摇，她盯着桃讨价还价道：“十秒。”

桃抬起眼睛看着纱夏，想了想，一口咬定：“三秒。”

纱夏从鼻子里喷出一声冷笑，笑嘻嘻地说：“成交。”

她们对视，纱夏突然向桃靠近，歪过头，慢慢缩短她们嘴唇的距离，桃紧张地吞咽了一下，用肩膀抵住纱夏，侧过脸去。“三秒。”纱夏提醒她，一只手抓住桃的肩膀，一只手放在桃的后脑上，再一次向她靠近。这次桃没有反抗，顺着纱夏放在她后脑勺的手的力度，微微仰起脸，阖上眼皮，睫毛垂下来。

要吻她呢，还是要取笑她呢？纱夏盯着桃饱满的嘴唇，心脏猛烈地跳动起来。她将她高耸的鼻梁小心地偏过去，桃微凉的鼻息扑在她脸上。纱夏闭上眼睛，她们的嘴唇贴到了一起。桃对她不太温柔，但嘴唇软得像果冻。一瞬间，纱夏觉得失重，放在桃肩上的手滑了下去，握住桃的手。

一秒。纱夏捉住桃的食指。

两秒。纱夏轻啜桃的下唇，将她的中指也握入潮湿的掌心。

三秒。纱夏伸出舌尖，在桃的嘴唇上舔了一下，拉住她的无名指。

纱夏松开手。两个人默默地拉开了距离，气氛有点尴尬，她们避开对方视线，各自朝不同的方向偏过头去。

桃低着头，脸颊潮红，摸着自己的嘴唇。她拉起衣领擦嘴，然后闻了闻，低声说：“信息素的气味……”

纱夏觉得身体发热，在裤子上揩干手掌上的汗：“呐，刚好三秒。”

桃故作冷静地耸了耸肩：“好，现在分手吧。”

“啊哈。”纱夏也冷淡地应了一声。

叮咚，门铃响起来。“啊，冰淇淋到了。”纱夏从床上弹起，迫不及待地向门口走去。

###

纱夏沉默着吃完冰淇淋之后就无声无息地回了自己房间。桃独自在房间里过了一下午，接近黄昏，桃终于决定出门，去沙滩看看日落，顺便去偶遇晒日光浴的父母。

电梯门快要关上，桃上前猛跨一步，按住按钮，门缓缓打开，桃走进去，看见纱夏站在里面。

纱夏看见她一瞬间有些惊讶，但很快就对桃展露出她惯常的漂亮笑容：“桃去哪呢？”

桃感觉有些尴尬别扭，站到纱夏背后的对角：“去沙滩看落日。”

纱夏背对着她，头也不回，问：“为什么不叫上我？”

桃淡淡地说：“你不也没叫我嘛。”

“好吧。”

两人沉默了，电梯下到大堂，发出叮的一声，纱夏按住开门按钮，回头向桃绅士地一笑，伸手示意让桃先出去。

走出电梯之前，桃说：“你不用撩我，我不会因此就喜欢上你，我不是那样容易的人。”

纱夏滞住脚步，又追上去，反击道：“我哪有撩你？是你太自作多情了吧！”

“这、这样的话……”桃结巴了一下，“总之你自己心里清楚。”

纱夏伸手去拉桃的手腕，桃甩开她，转过身来，紧抿着唇，黑亮的大眼睛倔强地看着她。

某种火苗在心里燃起，纱夏放轻声音，威胁道：“你要是对我有意见就把话说清楚点。”

“我已经说得很清楚了。”桃转头就走。

纱夏快步跟上去，在前面截住桃，桃猛地推开她，纱夏往后踉跄了两步，胸口起伏着，捉住桃的双腕，凭借Alpha的爆发力优势，发狠地将桃一下推到墙边。桃被抵在墙上，急促地呼吸着，双眼盛满怒火，无畏地瞪视着纱夏。她的眼睛因为深感屈辱而湿漉漉的，看起来比平日更黑更亮，欲滴未滴的泪水像宝石一样放着光。纱夏近距离地俯视着她，喘着气，心脏砰砰地撞击着，脑海一片空白。她们对视着，一动不动。纱夏捉着桃的力气变轻了，桃举着身体两侧被纱夏锁住的双手，挑衅般朝她挑起一边唇角：“你要对我做什么？”

纱夏缓慢地眨了眨眼，方才一瞬间的激动平复下来，她放开手。桃将手腕放在自己面前，脸上还挂着不屑的笑意，看着手腕上被纱夏捏出的大片红痕。纱夏看见了桃的动作，愧疚一下子席卷上来：“对不起。”她伸手想摸桃的手腕，桃挥开她，纱夏犹豫了一下，再次伸出手。

两滴眼泪落下来，砸在纱夏手上，桃垂着头，倔强地抿着唇，纱夏抬手，用拇指尽量轻柔地擦去她眼下的泪珠。有什么梗在喉咙里，纱夏过了一会儿才说出口，声音有些沙哑：“我做错了，对不起……我不是有意的，我不知道会这样……”桃仿佛没听见般垂着眼睛。

她们静静待着，过了一会儿，纱夏再次开口：“桃，看着我，我们和好吧？”她看着桃，距离上次见面，她已经比桃高出一点点，刚好够她从上面凝视桃的脸。纱夏走神地偏过头，慢慢缩短她们之间的距离——桃抽出手，按住纱夏的锁骨，她看着纱夏，眼睛里有什么燃烧着，她恨恨地骂了一句：“骗子！”电梯里有人出来，桃推开纱夏，迈步走了进去。

纱夏一路跟在她后边，叫她的名字，向她道歉，但桃头也不回，将房门在纱夏面前关上。纱夏靠着过道的墙，看着桃紧闭的房门，不明白为什么事情一下子变成了这样，她蹙眉，感觉胸腔里有什么绞成了一团。

###

晚饭的时候纱夏没看见桃，“桃为什么不来？”

“她说下午吃多了，吃不下。”小姨说着，朝纱夏温和地笑，“不用担心，桃不会饿到自己的。”

纱夏心事重重，没有胃口，只想尽快回到酒店。

在纱夏第两千次敲门时，门开了。桃把着门，脸色不善地看着纱夏。

“吃饭了吗？”纱夏问她。

“吃了。”桃说。

“吃的什么？”

“烤鳗鱼饭。”

“还有呢？”

“水果沙拉。”

“沙拉里有什么？”

桃摆弄着门把，沉默了一会儿，一样一样地报给纱夏听。

“牛油果好吃吗？”

“好。”

“芒果好吃吗？”

“好。”

“火龙果好吃吗？”

桃不说话，抬起眼看着纱夏。

纱夏接着问：“苹果好吃吗？”

桃有些不耐烦，却还回答道：“好。”

纱夏瞄准时机，快速地抛过去：“我们和好吧。”

桃反应过来：“不好。”

纱夏低头笑，桃也悄悄笑了一下，又马上板起脸来：“没别的事了吧？没事我就关门了。现在不想跟你说话。”

纱夏扶着门，看着桃，慢慢地对她说：“桃，我们半年没见了，今天是见面的第一天，我不想是你生着我的气这样结束。”

见桃没有吭声，纱夏接着说：“我们到沙滩去散散步吧！我买了烟火呢。”说着，纱夏给她看手上提着的袋子。

桃伸手拨动袋子里各式各样的烟火，不置可否。

纱夏继续诱惑她：“我看见附近有家披萨店，结束了我请你吃披萨。”

桃的表情开始松动，纱夏煽动她：“来吧，桃，生着气睡觉不是你的风格，让今天的最后发生些好事吧。”

桃的脸上有了些微笑意，她抬眼，慢吞吞地对纱夏说：“那……好吧。”

已经是夜晚九点多了，允许燃放烟火的区域里却还有几伙人在玩，屡屡向纱夏和桃投来视线，两个人觉得有些不舒服，避开有人的地方，越走越远。桃将烟火藏在一块礁石上面，纱夏站在沙滩上看着，故意吓唬她：“快跑！有海怪！”桃吓了一跳，跑过来紧紧抱住纱夏，纱夏搂住她，哈哈大笑，桃反应过来气得拍她。

白沙反射着明亮的月光，像是撒了银粉一样，风刮得很急，凉凉的，和早上气温相差很远。纱夏大叫着在沙滩上跑来跑去，“桃，你看，这里像不像撒哈拉沙漠！”“小心摔了。”桃穿着纱夏的衬衫外套，甩着袖子提醒她。纱夏听见了，走过来挽桃的手臂，桃没有拒绝。“走吧，我们去吃披萨。”纱夏美滋滋地说。

###

从披萨店出来，天空蒙了一层乌云，风刮得更大了，地上有什么东西古怪地抽搐着向她们急速爬去。桃从眼角里望见了，一惊之下原地蹦了起来，纱夏吓了一跳，拉着桃跑出一段路，回头一看，原来是一小块破布。零星有雨点落下，纱夏抬头看了看阴沉的天色，不由得担心起来：“快走吧，就要下起大雨了。”她替桃立起衣领，再扣上脖子上的衣扣，保护好后脖子的信息素阻隔贴，然后拉着桃的手放在胳膊下面，快步往酒店走去。

街上空无一人，街道两旁一栋栋房屋立在街灯照不到的昏暗之中，有谁躲在楼房里面冲她们吹了一声长长的口哨，然后是一阵莫名的轻佻的哄笑，纱夏和桃抬起头朝两边看，半数窗户都熄了灯，找不到发出声音的人。桃还想朝楼上看，纱夏拽着她往前走：“快跑，下雨了！”

两人没走出多远，密集的雨点洒了下来，纱夏急忙伸手按住桃的后颈。雨势很大，雨水从她额头流了下来，纱夏看见前面有个亮灯的店铺，似乎是间居酒屋的样子，便指给桃看：“我们进去避一下雨吧。”

纱夏站在居酒屋门口，感觉到里面浑浊的信息素气味，“你闻得到吗？”她问桃，桃的阻隔贴还在发挥作用，摇了摇头，于是纱夏推开门，浓烈、混乱、躁动不安的信息素气味扑面而来。店里面灯光昏暗，几个人围坐在桌子边正猜拳喝酒取乐，纱夏辨认出里面有一个Alpha、一个Omega。桌子旁除了一个三十岁来岁的青年，都是四五十岁的年纪，好几个都喝得满面通红，听见开门的动静，醉醺醺地转头过来，望向纱夏和桃，眼神迷蒙。其中一个胡子大汉朝纱夏望了两眼，爆发出一阵大笑，伸出手臂去拍中间那个青年剃得青青的的头皮，揶揄道：“来了好干净的Alpha，你可真有本事！”说完，身旁的人就都哄笑起来。

纱夏装作没听见，保持着脸上的微笑，向前一步，将桃挡在身后：“打扰了，外面雨太大，我们可以在这里避雨吗？”

青头皮的青年站了起来：“你们多大了？”

“16了。”纱夏答道。

“那恐怕不是很方便，真可惜，再大两岁就好了。”青年慢悠悠地走到她们面前，目光在桃身上转了转，又望向纱夏，扬起眉毛：“这是你妹妹？”

“我交往的人。”纱夏微微颤抖，咬着牙，牵起桃的手。

桃睁大了眼睛望望纱夏，又望望青年，没有说话。

青年凑近桃抽了抽鼻子，嘻嘻一笑：“是吗？我看着不像呢。”他指了指角落里的楼梯，“楼上有三个房间，最后一间是储物间，不介意的话就在那里坐坐吧。”他坏笑了一下：“是好孩子的话，不可以拉开柜子的抽屉哦。”

“太感谢了。”

两个人一走上楼梯，纱夏就往桃身上倒。桃慌乱地撑住她：“你干嘛？”

纱夏埋在桃的肩窝里，逮住桃的头发闻，过了一会儿才说：“刚才那个Omega，居然直接冲我放信息素……”

“那怎么办？你现在还好吗？”

“不好，很不好。”纱夏摇头。

两个人跌跌撞撞地上了楼，纱夏径直走向窗户，将窗打开。外面瓢泼的大雨鞭打着大地和房屋，巨大的声响清晰地传进来，充满整个房间。

“哇，这声音简直像是洗澡。”桃也走到窗边，小心翼翼地往外看。

纱夏靠在墙边喘气，桃从没遇到过这样的情况，紧张地看着她。

纱夏一边觉得辛苦，看着桃的表情又觉得非常有趣：“桃真的是Omega吗？你为什么不受影响？”

“我贴了阻隔贴哦，”桃背过身，撩起头发让纱夏看她后颈，傻乎乎地回过头对她笑：“贴了五层。”

“做得好。”纱夏对桃竖起大拇指，她的笑容显得有点有气无力。

风向变了，雨点飘了进来，桃将窗户关上，室内安静下来，只听得见纱夏沉重的呼吸声。一开始纱夏笔直地靠在墙上，现在已经往下滑落了一段，桃担忧地看着她。

“桃，你去把门反锁上。”

“为什么？”

“我怕那个Omega走上来。”纱夏说，“再碰上他一次我就直接死了。”

桃锁了门回来，看见纱夏闭着眼睛，一副在忍耐痛苦的模样，走过去摸了摸她的额头。“纱夏，你的身体变烫了，你是不是发热了？”

“我的抵抗力还没这么弱。”纱夏咬着牙说。

“但对方是成年Omega……”

“一会儿就没事了……桃撕两层阻隔贴也给我贴贴吧……”

桃忧愁地望着她：“我觉得这样不会有用。”

就在这时，桃的手机响了。

“啊，爸爸……我们还在披萨店，因为下雨了……不，不用接我们，一停雨我们就回去……是，是24小时的……嗯，好……再见。”桃挂掉了电话，咬着唇望着纱夏，过了一会儿，她站起来，突然走到门边把灯关上了。

“桃？”

纱夏听见桃深呼吸了一下：“纱夏的自尊心很强，我也是，所以……别让爸妈过来，我们处理完了马上回去吧。”

纱夏起初不明白桃的意思，然后，她听见什么被撕下来的声音，忽然之间，她感受到了桃的存在，桃的信息素和她想象过的都不一样，又和她想象中的一样，而且，又比她想象中的更……难以言喻。纱夏听见了自己血液流动的声音，胸腔里重重地敲起鼓来。

桃向她走过来，“纱夏不会不同意的，是吧？”

###

“好好想想吧，桃，”纱夏抱紧桃，埋在她的肩窝呢喃道，“一旦开始，就没法停下了呢……”

桃感觉到有什么碰到了她的小腹，伸手下去轻轻地抚摸着。“我已经决定了，但是我完全不懂Alpha，这没关系吧？”

纱夏咬了咬牙，忍住一阵颤栗：“我也不懂桃……我会努力……从现在开始弄懂……”她的脑袋因为忍受瞬间的快感而停止运转，于是索性闭嘴，顺着桃的肩膀，摸到了桃的脸，扶着她的脸吻她。

桃的鼻息软乎乎的，唇也软乎乎的，纱夏轻轻吸着她的下唇，把舌头伸进去舔她的牙齿。桃张开牙关，纱夏把舌头伸进去舔她的上颚，桃往后一缩，发出呜的一声，像是什么小动物的呜咽，纱夏激动起来，把她紧紧地抱在怀里，摸到她背后胸罩的扣带，从衣服底下伸手进去解开搭扣，双手贴在桃赤裸的肩胛上，将桃用力按进怀里。两人饱满的胸部重重地压在一起，桃窒息般仰起头哼了一声，乳头慢慢立起了，纱夏摸着她的头发安抚她，一只手臂圈着桃的后背，一只手臂圈着她的脑袋，着迷地吸着桃的唾液，找到她又软又滑的舌头，重重地推过去拉回来，一下一下，又贪婪地吮吸她的舌侧，从嘴角溢出的唾液染湿了她们的下巴。

分开片刻，纱夏贴着桃的唇低声说：“你……”颤动传到桃的唇上，仿佛桃也在说话一样。桃感觉到舌根麻麻的，嘴唇很烫，又因为纱夏的动作有些发痒，她抿了抿唇，唇上很湿润，她舔到了纱夏的信息素味道，“什么？”纱夏伸手摸她的脸，指腹碰到桃长而翘的睫毛，以为碰到蝴蝶，桃眨了眨眼，纱夏捧起她的脸：“很甜。”

纱夏又一次吻了上去。桃扶着纱夏的肩膀，纱夏双手贴着她的后背曲线往下，霸道地张开手掌，一寸寸占有过去，直至双手捏住桃的腰，桃胸口起伏，嗯的一声哼了出来，纱夏的指尖轻轻在桃的后腰划圈，感受到底下肌肉在收紧，纱夏又沿着桃紧实的侧腰往上摸去，刚摸到肋骨，桃猛一激灵：“纱夏，这样好痒。”

我的心更痒，纱夏这样想着。她没能停止吻桃，桃说话时，纱夏低头吻她的颌线和下巴，又忍不住轻轻咬她。“很痒啊，纱夏。”桃小声抱怨。“因为喜欢你……”纱夏黏黏糊糊地说，伸手去解桃牛仔裤的纽扣。桃的手条件反射地挡了一下，但没有挡住，纱夏将她的裤子褪到了膝盖，又拉起她的上衣。“还是我自己来吧。”桃拉住纱夏乱拽一气的手。

纱夏脱掉衣服，再一次抱住桃，那根棍子凶狠地压在桃身上，桃颤抖了一下，喘着说：“纱夏，别这么凶。”纱夏用额头抵着桃的额头：“桃害怕我吗？”说着，摸到桃的耳朵，揉搓着她微凉的耳垂，“明明是桃自己提议的，现在退缩怎么行？”

“不，”桃摇摇头，“我只是有点惊讶……”她握住纱夏将她小腹弄得湿漉漉的性器，望着它，“这个怎么这么湿呢？”纱夏小声呻吟，喘着气：“因为想着你才这样……”纱夏裹住桃的手，教她如何上下滑动，轻声问她：“会觉得可怕吗？”桃握着纱夏的性器，有些不知所措，深呼吸了一下，嘴硬说：“没关系，来吧。”纱夏听了又去吻她，一边吻，双手在桃光滑的身体上游走，摸过腰窝，落到臀部，抓住她的股肉揉起来，桃被揉得站立不稳，想要用舌头反攻过去，却被纱夏灵活的挑逗搅得嘴巴里乱七八糟，只好圈住纱夏脖子，转开头，低低地喘气。“我的舌头好累……”桃低声抱怨道，声音喑哑。“可我需要你的信息素……”纱夏说，语气里充满渴望，“非常非常需要……”她跪下来，抚着桃的双腿，弯腰吻她的膝盖。

纱夏的手放在桃的大腿后侧，张开手掌握住她浑圆结实的大腿一点点往上摸过去，桃有些腿软，扶着纱夏的脑袋。纱夏侧过头，在桃柔软的大腿内侧咬了一口，桃轻轻地叫了一声，胯间充满信息素气味的热气扑在纱夏脸上，纱夏慢慢往上舔，将唾液涂满桃的大腿，桃喘起来，双手落下来抓着纱夏的耳朵，爱液从腿间垂落下来，落在纱夏脸上，纱夏用手背擦了，然后像小猫一样用舌头细致地卷进嘴巴里。从这里吃起也是一样的，纱夏头昏脑涨地想。她抓住桃圆翘的屁股，将脸埋在她胯间，桃就像受伤的动物一样哀叫起来，几乎要坐到纱夏脸上。纱夏往后仰，躺到地板上，让桃分开双腿，跪在她脑袋两侧。桃小声呻吟着，因为身下“啧啧”的吸吮声而几乎魂飞魄散，拉扯着自己的头发、咬着自己手掌把持着一丝清醒。纱夏一开始双手箍住她的腰，然后向上攀越，捏住桃的乳房，用拇指搓她的乳头，桃的呻吟声就变大了。“纱夏……纱夏……纱夏……”桃垂死般求饶着，纱夏捉紧她因为出汗而滑溜溜的大腿，慢慢坐起来，将桃拖到地上，扛起桃的双腿，捏着她的双股，鼻梁死死地顶着桃充血膨胀的蜜蕊，舌尖在缝隙中碾动，轻捷地在深窄的裂口刺入刺出，桃全身都绷紧了，脚跟顶着纱夏的背，拱起腰伸手去抓纱夏的手臂，纱夏将她捉得更紧，桃长长地嗯了一声，爱液喷到纱夏脸上，身体放松下来，后背躺到地板上，纱夏没有放手，又轻又缓地替她舔干净腿间。

放开她之后，纱夏问：“桃，舒服吗？”

“嗯。”桃伸出手去，依恋地放在纱夏的手背上。

纱夏憋着坏问她：“哪里最舒服？”

桃想了想，说：“你的唇，你的舌头，你的手，你的温度，你的气味……都好舒服。”

纱夏脸红了：“桃，过来。”

桃爬到纱夏身边，纱夏把她搂到怀里，摸她的耳朵，亲她的脸蛋。

“纱夏，你现在好点了吗？”

纱夏把额头靠到桃的肩上，“不，不好。”

“那是什么感觉？”桃一手摸着纱夏的额头，一手摸着自己：“现在我们都一样热了。”

“觉得离开你会死。”纱夏说。她抱住桃的腰，弯腰去舔桃的胸部边缘，桃自在地展开双臂，伸了个懒腰，纱夏轻咬她的乳房，她就有一下没一下地顺着纱夏的头发。“你现在都适应了？”纱夏抓她的双乳。桃笑了一下，问：“你怎么知道？”纱夏咬着桃的耳垂，说：“刚才叫得可厉害了，扭来扭去的，现在都不叫了。”桃软软地说：“因为我适应了嘛。”纱夏听了，故意伸手咯吱她侧腰，又在桃脖子上吹气：“还痒不痒？”桃躲开她，躺到纱夏腿上，纱夏捉起她的手臂，咬她大臂内侧软嫩的肌肉。

纱夏腿间的性器硌到桃，桃惊异地说：“你的这个东西还是湿的，又湿又热。”纱夏重新把桃抱回怀里，说：“现在没那么胀了，但要用的话马上就能变大。”她吻着桃后颈的腺体，伸出舌头一下下地舔，慢慢又硬了起来，顶着桃的屁股。“你看……”纱夏沙哑着嗓音，在桃耳边说：“我给桃变的魔术。”

纱夏伸手去摸桃的腿间，“桃不也湿了，湿得好快。”接着又按桃大腿内侧的肌肉：“会累吗？刚才绷得紧紧的。”

“没关系，”桃往后靠，像小动物一样用脑袋亲热地蹭着纱夏，“那是明天操心的事。”

纱夏低身去吮桃的乳尖，又舔湿了手指，轻轻去触桃腿间的花瓣，“这是什么感觉？”

“痒。”桃懒洋洋地说。

纱夏有些挫败，分开两指去一下下地夹着桃的水潺潺的花瓣：“只是痒吗？只有我喜欢做的话可不行呢。”

桃轻轻捉住纱夏的手臂，随着纱夏的动作气息不稳。

“越来越湿了……”纱夏两指按在柔软火热的凹陷处，“这里痒吗？”

“痒。从头发，到皮肤，到牙齿，到心脏，到骨头里……”桃的指尖从纱夏手臂上划下来，划到她的手背上，“还有这里面……都痒。”

“啊，疯了……”纱夏猛地把头埋进桃的肩窝，头发散在桃的胸口上，“桃真是……该拿你怎么办呢？”

桃伸手摸了摸纱夏的脑袋，想了想，说：“就……进来吧。”

纱夏的无名指用了一点力，小心翼翼地缓缓塞进桃的体内。“啊……”纱夏把脑袋搁在桃的肩膀上，“桃里面原来是这样的……”

“怎样？”桃牵起纱夏另一只手，拉到肚子上。

“好温暖，既温暖，又湿润。”纱夏说，“会痛吗？”

“不，不会。”

纱夏又将中指往里塞，放在桃的肚子上的手感觉到桃屏住了气。“桃，痛吗？”

“唔……”桃分辨着身下的感觉：“有点撑。”

纱夏把中指退了出去，剩下的无名指在起起伏伏弯弯曲曲的内壁小幅度地打转，“现在怎么样？”

桃捉紧纱夏放在她肚子上的手：“唔……奇怪……”

既然桃没有说不舒服，纱夏就放开胆子，一边用拇指揉摁着桃的蕊珠，一边压着入口边缘抽插起来，每当手指伸直，桃的内壁就随之展平，当纱夏抽出去，又感觉到里面的空间马上收拢起来。“桃，你真是一座迷宫啊……”纱夏说。桃没吭声，仿佛在忍耐什么。过了一会儿，桃喘着气捉住纱夏进出的手：“不行了，难受……用那个来吧，我受不住再一次了……”

纱夏回握着桃的手：“不好好适应一下，桃会很痛的吧。”

“不需要做太好，做太舒服的话我以后会忘不掉的。”

纱夏听了，不声不响地把手指慢慢抽了出来，她的胸口起伏着，桃感觉到纱夏情绪不对劲，连抱着她的身体都变得僵硬。两个人静了一会儿，纱夏突然一手箍住桃的腰将身体往前压过去，另一只手捉住性器压在桃的花裂上，冷笑一声：“原来桃是这样想的……但不顾一切地把你插裂了的话，你不是更会把我记得牢牢的吗？”桃用力掰开纱夏的手臂，纱夏放开她，又往前一扑，将桃扑倒在地上，抓起她的两腿往上身折过去，强压在桃身上，桃用力一蹬腿，踹中纱夏肩膀，纱夏闷哼一声，倒出几步，没了动静。

“纱夏？”桃小心翼翼地唤她。

纱夏没有说话，桃又问：“纱夏，你为什么生气？”

“我真傻，”纱夏笑了一声，沉声说：“我还以为你会爱我才这样……但原来你根本不爱我……既然这样，我何必侮辱自己又侮辱你。”

“你喜欢我吗，纱夏？”

纱夏不说话，哼了一声，又咬着牙说：“本来死都不要先说出口的……”

“我也喜欢你啊，纱夏。”桃忽然说。

纱夏不敢相信，过了一会儿，闷闷地问：“真的吗？”

“嗯。我们交往吧。”桃平静地说。

“真的吗？”

“你不相信的话……”桃想了想，“我明天再说一遍。”

“要是我明天也不相信呢？”

“那……”桃被难倒了，隔了一会儿，她说，“就算你不相信，我也还是喜欢你。”

纱夏爬过来，摸到桃的脚踝，挨着她的脚坐下来，拇指轻轻地抚摸着她脚踝上的皮肤，过了一阵子，纱夏说：“我想跟你结婚。”

“如果桃和别的人结婚，我会心碎而死，真的。”纱夏把嘴唇贴在桃的膝盖上，闷闷地说，“我会去投河。”

“我们应该可以结婚的吧？”桃抚摸着纱夏的脑袋，迟疑地说，“我妈妈跟你妈妈是继姐妹，又没有血缘。”

“那跟我结婚吧，桃。”

“这是求婚吗？”

“嗯。”

“可以啊。”桃说，“除了纱夏，我也不想跟别的人结婚。”

“那桃现在可以过来吻我了。”纱夏扬起脸。桃摸到她的肩膀，吻在她的下巴上，又移到唇边。纱夏抱着她吻，又贴着她的唇问：“桃，我好想你，好想见你，不能开开灯吗？”

“这个不行……”桃有点抵触地说。

“可是我需要找找抽屉里有没有避孕药呢。”纱夏说，桃没说话，纱夏就捧着桃的脸强迫她点了点头：“桃点头了，这就是可以的意思吧。”

纱夏起身刚走出一步，桃就从身后抱过来：“一起去。”纱夏笑：“就这么不想被看见裸体？”桃在后面抱着她不说话，张嘴咬她后颈。纱夏反手拍拍桃的屁股。

开了灯，纱夏随手拉开柜子的第一个抽屉，就看见里面放满了一模一样的药瓶：“找到了！和课本插图一模一样。”她拿起来读说明：“咀嚼服用。每一枚药片有效时长为服用后五分钟到二十分钟，有需要请叠加服用。”纱夏倒出两颗药片扔进嘴巴里，桃好奇地拿过瓶子：“纱夏，吃两片的话，有效时长是服用后十分钟到四十分钟吗？”

“不对，是五分钟到四十分钟。”

“万一是十分钟后才有效呢？”桃担心地说。

纱夏抿着唇笑，说：“那就拜托桃计时吧。”桃听了，真的认认真真地数起数来。

开了灯才看见靠墙有张矮矮的长沙发，纱夏坐了上去，招呼还拿着药瓶的桃：“桃，过来！”

“嘘！”桃着急地冲纱夏竖起食指，“不要打断我的数字！”

纱夏将桃推倒在沙发上，撑在她上方听她数数：“……55、56、57、58、59……”数到“60”，桃折起右手的大拇指。纱夏坏心眼发作，伏在桃的胸口，桃每数一下，她就舔一下桃的乳尖，桃正数得顺，纱夏突然错开拍子，快速地舔了几下，桃数数的节奏一下子就乱了，看着桃懊恼的表情，纱夏无声地笑了起来，替她将食指屈起：“桃，从20开始。”桃乖乖地继续数起来：“21、22、23……”

纱夏趁桃一心数数忘记了要关灯的事，将她的双腿屈起来，在沙发上分开。“桃，我都看见了哦。”桃气恼地伸腿去踢她，纱夏捉住她的脚踝，将桃拉到身下，俯身吻她，揉她绵软的胸部，夹她的乳头，桃就闷哼起来，推着纱夏的肩膀扭动，纱夏放开她，用手指截断唇间牵连的银丝，问桃：“现在数到几了？”

桃的表情一片空白，过了一会儿吐出一个数字：“78。”纱夏笑，将桃的右手中指屈起来：“傻瓜，一分钟哪有78秒……从20开始数吧。”桃和尚念经似的低声念起那些数字，纱夏抱起桃的腰，在桃的大腿内侧吹气，桃痒起来，大叫一声：“40！”纱夏仰头笑。

纱夏跪在桃的腿间，用两手拇指张开她的蜜裂往里看，里面已经很湿了，亮晶晶地闪着光，纱夏谨慎地用手指给桃扩张，一开始是食指，然后是中指，慢慢地推入她温暖的体内。对桃而言两只手指有点太多了，桃蹙起眉，数数的声音变得心不在焉，纱夏缓慢地将手指转了半圈，指腹向上，寻找着桃的敏感点，而拇指同时按在翘起的充血的花蕊上，温柔地画圈，桃轻轻哼着，呼吸渐渐急促，内壁僵硬起来箍着了纱夏的手指，纱夏另一只手放在桃的小腹上，摸到她清晰的腹肌向上浮起，放慢了动作，俯身亲吻着桃滴汗的下巴，对她说：“放松点，现在桃已经吃得很好啦，我们再来努力一下吧。”

纱夏想要分散她的注意力，伸手去捉桃记数的手：“桃，戴结婚戒指的手指……”桃依言把无名指屈起来，喘着气提醒纱夏：“……还有六分钟才安全呢。”纱夏笑着说：“知道了。”趁着桃放松了身体，手指在里面搅动起来，拉扯着穴口，爱液溢了出来，纱夏将手指缓缓退了出来，晶莹透亮的体液随之泄出。

“桃，我来了。”纱夏握起性器，压在桃阴阜上，一寸寸往下压。圆钝的前端瞄准桃体内的入口，轻轻顶撞，桃的穴口又湿又滑，一张一收，往里凹陷，纱夏滑入了桃的体内，将小口撬了开来，收势不及，撞了一段进去，立马被四方绞紧。纱夏深吸一口气，伸手摸了摸她们连接着的地方，感觉到那里绷得紧紧的：“桃，很痛吧……”桃说不出话，过了一会儿才缓过来，摇了摇头：“来吧。”纱夏安抚她的花蕊，直到感觉内部松了劲，重新变得绵软，便缓缓地向前压过去，并不贪心，很快就收住，碾着顶部往回运，耐心地一点点开拓。

纱夏逐渐适应了内里的紧窒，“对了，现在桃数到哪了？”

“怎么办……”桃一脸似梦似醒的表情，黏黏糊糊地说：“我忘了……”

“现在还痛吗，桃？”纱夏捉起她的双手，牵到唇边一根根地吻她的手指。

“一点点……”桃闭上眼睛，感觉到又酸又麻，“也有别的感觉……”

“舒服吗？”纱夏刚问出口，就感觉里面变得更湿了，纱夏顺畅地往前挺腰，深深地插了进去，直到大腿碰到了桃的臀部，“桃，你看，都含进去了。”纱夏甜甜蜜蜜地说。桃往下看了一眼，满脸通红。

“从一开始数吧，桃，三百之前我不会射的。”纱夏抱起桃的双腿，往回抽到末端，又咕唧一声插到最里面，大腿撞到桃的屁股，发出啪的一声。“1……”桃迷迷糊糊地念出来，“……30、31、32……”纱夏一下一下地往前撞，听到桃的声音变了调，忍不住瞄准敏感点一阵高速耸弄，所有的数字都飞散开去，桃大声呻吟，扭动着身体，纱夏立起身，抱起桃的双腿往前压，从上往下重重地桩进去，一连数十抽，又狠又快，没有给桃计数的余裕，桃几乎喘不过气来，拱起后背，内壁抽搐起来，绞住了纱夏的性器，纱夏满头大汗，排闼直入，又桩了几下，桃的胸口一阵起伏，张开嘴大口喘气。

“桃的里面融化了……”纱夏伏在桃身上，摸她的脸，帮她将汗湿的刘海拨开，“舒服吗？”

桃湿漉漉的黑眼睛像是刚从大海里捞出来的黑珍珠，她定定看着纱夏：“舒服……抱抱。”

纱夏将桃抱到怀里，一下下地抚摸她的背。桃又热又湿，皮肤紧紧地贴着纱夏的皮肤，纱夏抱紧她，爱抚着她，感受着桃的身体，忍不住说：“好喜欢……”

桃伸出舌头舔纱夏的唇，纱夏张开嘴让她进来，桃吻得很温柔，纱夏的性器还留在桃身体里，她调皮起来，轻柔地向上挺弄，桃轻喘一声，将脑袋往后仰去。

“桃，还可以吗？”纱夏抚摸着桃沾了汗的眉毛，深琥珀色的眼睛亮晶晶地望着她。桃躺下来，抱住自己大腿：“来吧。”纱夏捉起桃的一条腿，将小腿架到自己肩上，跨着桃的另一条腿向前顶胯。

“啊，纱夏……”桃想起了什么，“我们又忘记计数了……”

“没关系，我都心里有数。”纱夏一下下地揉着她的乳房，“桃，你知道吗？你刚才撑了不到三分钟……”

桃被撞得如同在马背上颠簸，七零八落地说：“那是、那是因为、纱夏很凶猛、才那样的……”

“我很凶猛？”纱夏放慢速度，重进缓出，“那这次温柔一点，喜欢吗？”

“都喜欢。”桃闭起眼睛。

纱夏坏笑，摸着桃的下腹：“这里面咕叽咕叽的，就是很喜欢的意思吧。”

桃呻吟了一声，沙着嗓子说：“嗯……难道纱夏不喜欢吗？”

纱夏下腹一紧，咬了咬牙，过来一会儿松开牙关，喘了口气，认认真真、一字一顿地说：“喜欢得就要疯掉了。”

纱夏找到了通往生殖腔的窄门，那是一小团绵绵的软肉，当纱夏轻轻顶它，桃就会喊着“不要不要”朝两边甩头。“痛吗？”纱夏问。桃不说话，收紧臀部往前迎。纱夏决定冒一冒险，在高潮的一瞬间撞了进去，将精液射在了里面，桃的体内排山倒海地抽动着，来得比之前每一次都激烈，“放心吧，很安全。”纱夏轻声对桃说，伏下去吻她被汗水浸透的眉眼，吻她的鼻子，吻她的唇。

纱夏将性器抽出来时，堵在里面的体液缓缓流了出来，纱夏用手指轻轻给桃清理。

“我们把这里弄得好脏……”桃喘着气说。

纱夏出了神，过了一会儿，问：“桃，听见了吗？外面还在下雨呢……”

“我们什么时候能出去呢？”桃忧愁地说。

“也许出不去了呢……”纱夏看着桃的下体，有些心不在焉。

“那么明天我们一定会感冒的。”

“明天的事情明天再担心吧，”纱夏说着，把湿漉漉的手指抽了出来，伏下身去舔桃被她弄得乱七八糟、黏黏糊糊的腿间，“桃现在都没有反应了……”

“不，我在想……”桃把手放在纱夏的脑袋上。

“什么？”纱夏口齿不清地问。

“好神奇啊……纱夏现在是我未婚妻了。”桃摸着纱夏的耳尖。

“嗯。”纱夏笑起来，眉眼弯弯，然后把舌头刺入桃的窄口。

end


End file.
